


Someone else

by Mirio_cle



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: / Reader, F/M, Miles - Freeform, Miles Morales - Freeform, this is a one shot deal. again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirio_cle/pseuds/Mirio_cle
Summary: [One-shot]Miles shook his head, blinking multiple times. “Wha-what…I thought you…I thought you liked someone else?”“That’s true. But I was talking to Spiderman, the hero. And now that I’m faced with Miles, the adorable idiot that I actually fell in love with, I did the thing I was supposed to do before those jerks tried to kidnap me.”“And if you need more help figuring it out, I’ll say it. I love you, Miles.”--yay cliches. I'm sorry about the shit summary I don't know how to make summaries.





	Someone else

**Author's Note:**

> A few months after he became New Spidey.

Spiderman swooped up to a nearby rooftop, setting her down to her feet gently. She laughed, her short hair blown upwards due to the wind that smacked her in the face while she had been saved by New York’s new hero from a group that attempted to kidnap her.

“Hah…thanks, Spiderman. I knew they were plotting something. Can’t believe I was about to die. I was about to do something real important tonight!” She giggled, shaking her head and throwing her hair back, the ends slapping her on the face.

Spiderman felt his heart swell in adoration for her whimsical cuteness. And was also astounded by her calmly being herself and keeping cool in front of _the_ Spiderman. Some girls would claw at him, pulling on him and begging him to become their boyfriend.

Then again, she was different, and that’s what he loved about her.

“That’s how you fix your hair?” Spiderman chuckled, bringing a hand up to his neck as he and the girl shared a laugh. “Yes. When I’m feeling rather lazy.” She replied, placing her hands on her hips as she smiled. This was only a few minutes after he had saved her, and she can’t stop smiling.

They had locked eyes for a while, her eyes trained on his covered ones. She was feeling something, like a connection towards him. It was weird, though. It was a familiar sense of a cozy warmth that almost made her suspicious of the man behind the mask.

Was it…? No, it can’t be…

“Uhm, hey…” she started, clasping her hands together as if to rid of the sudden awkwardness between them. “I want to thank you, for saving my life. Can we head towards my dorm room to give you my gratitude?”

“W-woah there, little lady. Take me out to dinner first.” Spiderman quipped, raising his hands a little in a playful manner. She could tell that his face was reddening by his tone.

“And you should take your mind out of the gutter. I have eyes for someone else, mind you.” she flicked her hair at him as a joke-sass, telling him to head towards Visions afterwards.

She gripped onto her forearm and wrapped her legs on his waist, waiting for him to swing her back to her room in Visions. And while he did, she marvelled at the beautiful city of Brooklyn from above. The glow of the city lights and the bustle of the people even at this hour was so entrancing, and it made her love the city even more so than before.

It was breathtaking, and she was almost jealous that Spiderman had the liberty to swing around and see the view from whichever angle he preferred.

“Here we are.”

Spiderman’s voice shook her out of her trance, and brought her into a sense of confusion.

_How the hell did he know which room was mine?_

“Uhm, thanks b-bro.” her voice cracked in the middle, but she dismissed it, climbing inside her room. She was lucky that her roommate was out suffering an all-nighter that she put upon herself in the library, because if she had caught them together, she’d never shut up about it. She was a chatterbox, that Quasi.

“Anyway, come inside. I gotta look for the thing…I was gonna give you..yeah. Uh, feel free to look around but don’t touch the drawers. There’s…something private there…”

 _Oh god, why did I say that?!_                                                                                                                                   

She inwardly slapped herself for being so awkward. It was cringe-worthy.

(Name) proceeded to open her closet and search for the gift she was planning to give to someone else. But, if her gut-feeling was right, then it would be alright, right?

“What’s this?” Spiderman asked from behind her, and she turned her head. She saw him holding a book pressed rose on one hand and a novel on the other. It was the gift Miles had given her on Valentines day, and she cherished it.

“Ah..that’s..” she straightened her posture, smiling to herself as she stared at the flower he held. “My friend Miles gave that to me on Valentines day.”

As he glazed his eyes over to her, her face held a look of awe and love while she stared right at the rose between his fingertips. It was amazing, seeing her like that. It was almost how he thought he looked at her everytime they saw each other, or spent time together.

 “You kept it?” he whispered, inspecting it with caution as if it were the most brittle thing in the world. There was a spark of happiness in the revelation that she hadn’t actually thrown it away as she had said she would, and now it occurred to him that it was actually a joke.

He then realized what he had said, from the inquisitive look that (Name) made and hastily made a save for himself. “D- ah, I mean…it’s been months since Valentines happened. The worth of this must have wilted away like the rose itself.”

_She has eyes on someone else, remember, Miles?_

(Name) stood there, remembering the joy that she hid from the boy when he presented it to her, and the curiosity about him sounding so desolate about it.  After a moment of silence, she shook her head, continuing onto the hunt for the gift she had made.

“No. It won’t ever wilt. I treasure it, and if I think that’s it’s special then it’s alive for as long as I think so, and it’s forever.”

He felt his heart wrench. Pursing his lips, he could only hope that he was the one she liked.

_There you are, you rat bastard._

She made a soft whoop, pulling out a black and red hooded overcoat that she had sewed herself. It was meant for Miles, and she only estimated his measurements over the times that she had borrowed his jackets and the shirts that she convinced him to give her.

“Whoo…here we go.” She threw it over to him, Spiderman catching it and viewing the article of clothing from arm’s length. It matched his suit, and he smiled at the handiwork she had made. There was a logo like thing on the side of the sleeves. Reading ‘Miles’ on the left and ‘Morales’ on the right.

_Oh crap, did she figure it out?_

“Uh, isn’t it supposed to be given to someone named Miles Morales?” he shakily asked, lowering the jacket and looking at her. She had her arms crossed on her chest as she gave him a look. Oh no, he knew that look. It was the know-it-all look. She only used that when she was so sure about something that nothing can change her mind because she was absolutely right.

“Miles, you can drop the act now.”

“Who’s Miles?”

(Name) snorted, shaking her head as she neared him, taking the overcoat away and booping him on the nose. “You can stop now. I know it’s you Miles. How else could ‘Spiderman’- ”, she made air quotations with her fingers, “-have known where my room was and what happened to me? I only told Miles Morales about it.”

“Alright, you got me…” Miles sighed, hanging his head low. Why was he ashamed?

“Take off the mask.” (Name) demanded, her stance still the same. He pulled off his mask and looked at her, sadness filling his eyes. Is he ashamed because even though she already knew that he was Spiderman, she still liked someone else? No, he shouldn’t think of her that way.

_She’s not like that._

“Why..did you want me to take off the mask? You already know it’s me..”

(Name) let out a small giggle, nearing him a little more and mustering up as much courage as she could.

“To do this.”

And in an instant, a wave of surprise crashed down on him as he felt her soft lips against his, giving him a sweet kiss, her small hands holding his face in place. Before he could even register what was happening was _actually, really_ happening, she pulled away and smiled up lovingly at him.

Miles shook his head, blinking multiple times. “Wha-what…I thought you…I thought you liked someone else?”

“That’s true. But I was talking to Spiderman, the hero. And now that I’m faced with Miles, the adorable idiot that I actually fell in love with, I did the thing I was supposed to do before those jerks tried to kidnap me.”

“And if you need more help figuring it out, I’ll say it. I love you, Miles.”

The boy realized that what she was about to do was to confess to him that night, and he grinned widely, showing off his pearly whites. To (Name), it felt like the room was brighter with the presence of his smile, mimicking the beam of sunshine and pressing another kiss to his lips, and this time, Miles had moved to kiss back, snaking his hand on her waist and the back of her neck, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

As they pulled away, he resting his forehead against hers, holding her gently in his arms.

“Hmm..” he hummed, another smile gracing his lips. “I love you, too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Notice how I switched Spiderman to Miles after he took off his mask?
> 
> Heh... :D


End file.
